The Joys of Public Transportation
by melissaaax3
Summary: Naruto has an awkward bus ride with a blue haired devil and ends up working at the renowned Akatsuki Industries. Can he survive working with a bunch of lunatics and perverts? YAOI Pairing:?Naru  not KisaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters/plots I may use in this story.****  
><strong>_**Warnings: This story will be rater M because it most likely will have lemons, there may be swearing and I'd like to be safe. It is YAOI if you don't like it don't read.  
><strong>_****

**Chapter One**

Naruto sighed, wondering just how he always managed to get himself in these situations. Looking up from his hiding place behind a copy machine the blonde groaned. His first day on the job and he was already being accosted by coworkers.

The job seemed too good to be true, in fact Naruto was surprised he even got the job. He was fresh out of business school and hardly had the experience required for such a position. Lucky for him he had learned of the opening through his friend Shikamaru who worked for the company. Regardless, accepting the job is what lead to his current situation. In order to understand said situation, perhaps he should start from the beginning.

- - Five days earlier

Groaning, Naruto slammed his hand down on his blaring alarm clock and contemplated going back to sleep. Looking at his abused alarm clock, he caught sight of a yellow sticky note and groaned once more in frustration.

Pulling himself out of bed and stumbling to the shower, the blonde began his daily hygienic routine. After that he contemplated what to wear for a few minutes before shrugging and pulling on a cerulean blue dress top and khaki coloured slacks.

Strolling over to the mirror to examine his outfit, the blonde winked at his reflection. Deciding he looked to formal for his interview, he marched back over to his closet with a sigh. Pulling on a deep red close-fitted, cashmere turtleneck and some skinny-jean styled, charcoal grey slacks he once again overlooked his reflection. Giving himself an exaggerated wink, he frowned.

The outfit was much better, besides why should he dress up? There was very little chance he'd get the job. On the off-chance that he did, well at least they would know what they were getting ahead of time. The blonde blinked at his melodramatic thoughts, wondering just when he became so pessimistic.

Scowling, he brushed out his mid-back length golden tresses and pulled them into a low pony-tail, bangs framing his elfin face. Short and slender with a girlish figure and face-the blonde was an oddball in looks for his age and sex-much to his displeasure. As a result, if anyone so much as commented on his many similarities to the fairer sex, they would be attacked by a ball of blonde fury.

Sliding on some black knee-high leather boots, he grabbed his cream coloured trench coat and buttoned it up. He absentmindedly picked out a red scarf, wrapping it around his neck. Grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone he finally exited his homey little loft.

Getting on the bus, the blonde took a seat near the door before settling in for the fifteen minute ride. Shifting in his seat and crossing his legs Naruto flicked his long pony-tail of golden-spun silk over his shoulder delicately.

Reaching into his pocket he slipped out his orange blackberry to check the time. He smiled to himself, proud that he was following his self appointed schedule. Looking up suddenly, he locked eyes with a blue haired man. The man appeared to be staring at him, for how long Naruto didn't know, but he decided to write it off.

The man was odd looking, with navy blue coloured hair, and pale bluish-grey coloured skin. He was obnoxiously tall, even while sitting and overly muscular in an off putting kind of way. He wore a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt and a black silk tie.

To Naruto, who was known to be paranoid, the man looked like some kind of yakuza thug. Naruto scowled at the man, much to his observer's amusement, then shifted and recrossed his legs. The man continued to gaze in his direction and he tried to cool his raising temper. Giving the stranger the benefit of the doubt, Naruto quickly looked around to see if there was anything else around him that could have captured this man's attention. Nothing but empty seats surrounded him, only a few people being on the bus at this time and sitting on the other side of the bus.

Now feeling a little more apprehensive, he looked towards his observer and gritted his teeth when he noticed that the other man was still staring at him and most likely had been the whole time Naruto was regarding the other passengers. Naruto huffed, crossing his arms, he looked pointedly in the other direction. He further attempted to ignore the man by once more pulling out his cell phone to check the time. He sighed in relief, this horrible bus ride would be done in a few short minutes.

Naruto shifted, his brow twitching lightly as he willed himself to ignore the man blatantly staring at him. Fidgeting nervously, he sucked his teeth before snapping his head up and scowling angrily at the blue haired menace.

The man's eyes widened briefly, his face morphing into a deranged looking grin.

Naruto shivered mentally but refused to back down. These type of guys could smell fear, in fact they lived off it. Knowing this he made it a point to lock eyes with the bastard, glaring heatedly at the near black coloured eyes across from him.

The man's eyes twinkled with amusement even though his face never shifted from the scary grin.

Naruto fumed just knowing that the man was laughing at him internally made him fight all the more to win their impromptu staring contest. He refused to lose against this social menace and tried to shoot as many daggers as he could through his clear blue eyes. Naruto's eyes burned and he persisted, he fought the urge to blink as they began watering excessively. Scowling once again, he tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes. At last when he could no longer fight the inevitable he blinked reflexively.

Naruto cursed himself internally and the bastard across from him, who looked no worse for wear then when their heated battle began. In fact the man looked calm as a cucumber, his grin still there, maybe even wider. Yes definitely wider, Naruto did not remember seeing quite as many pointy white teeth a few minutes ago. Were those teeth sharper than average? They looked like someone took a nail filer to them. Naruto could not resist the slight shiver from showing this time, neither could he prevent the pout from showing on his face.

Naruto hated to lose at anything and decided he would punish the man by completely ignoring his existence. He lost both the pout and his determination to ignore said bastard at the sound of cackling that came abruptly from the blue haired devil. He scowled darkly, a pout unconsciously accompanying his dangerous look.

The man did not seem intimidated at all, he looked all the more amused. This seemed to prove Naruto right in his assumption, the man definitely had to be some kind of yakuza thug to maintain laughter at Naruto's most frightening look. Gazing out the window, once more determined to ignore the infuriating man, Naruto sighed contently. Quickly standing, he grabbed onto the pole near by to steady himself, before pulling the wire to exit the bus. His exit was quick and graceful, a smile breaking free once he finally managed to escape the bus and it's insufferable passenger.

He frowned again at the thought of that man. Never before had Naruto been forced to ride the bus with such a rude and annoying man. If anyone should be stared at it was him, he was the odd one! There is nothing odd or funny to look at about Naruto. Hmph, pushing those thoughts away before he could get worked up again, the blonde pondered his upcoming interview.

Smile brightening, he started his trek towards the largest skyscrapper in a cluster of them, a little ways up the street from his stop. He grinned happily at the sight of the building, completely forgetting his hellish bus ride with that blue haired devil.

The blonde's eyes widened the closer he got to the building. Wow what a big building he thought, his mind marvelling over the sheer size of the structure.

"Hey lady!" he heard someone distantly call. Ignoring the hustle and bustle around him Naruto continued his thoughts about the building until he heard the same person call out again. He wondered why the woman in question was ignoring the man, obviously he wouldn't stop calling until she answered. Deciding not to get involved, he continued his walk, the cold breeze making him huddle into his scarf as he waited for the crosswalk to light up.

He looked up however, when he noticed someone awfully close to his person in his peripheral vision. Turning his head to fully regard the intruder in his personal space, his eyes locked onto familliar black ones and a dark scowl over took his face.

"Hey miss, where are you off too?" the blue haired bastard questioned in what Naruto was left to assume as an attempt at a friendly tone.

It took Naruto quite a few seconds to realize the blue haired ingrate was speaking to him, the exact moment flashing like a bright neon red sign, the exact hue as his cheeks.

"I'm a man bastard!", Naruto screeched in his high-pitched voice. The light changed and Naruto speed walked across, nimbly dodging pedestrians in an attempt to escape the man before he did something he wouldn't regret. He dutifully ignored the loud cackling that followed in his wake, though it did nothing to sooth his angry blush nor stem his temper.

Unfortunately for our main character, his pursuer towered over his measly 5'2 frame with a whopping height of 6'5. As a result, he effortless caught up to the fleeing blonde.

"The name is Kisame, what's yours goldilocks?" the persistant stranger asked from Naruto's right.

Naruto craned his neck up uncomfortably to glare fiercely at the blue haired bast-_Kisame_ before scowling. "Leave me alone" he growled out before picking up the pace. He was almost at the building and could taste freedom on the wind before his happiness was once more dashed. His choir of singing angels choked and the bright day around him seemed to darken instantly, his face falling into the most used look of the day, the scowl.

"You're a little spitfire aren't cha'?" Kisame asked, with a toothy but fear inducing grin.

Naruto, you guessed it, scowled. "Go away teme!" he muttered before dashing into the building and towards the reception desk. "Uh, hi. I'm here for an interview with Mr. Hoshigaki" he stated quickly, looking around nervously before sending a tiny smile to the blonde-haired secretary.

"Can I have your name please?" she asked professionally, sending a small polite smile back to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he replied, watching the woman fiddle with her computer.

"Ah, Mr. Hoshigaki is expecting you. Take the elevator to the top floor and head to the first door on the left" she finally said.

Naruto's eyes travelled down to the plaque on the desk. "Thank you Ino" he chirped, strolling off to the elevator. Hitting the number 30 he attempted to calm his nerves. Despite the rough start to his day, Naruto had a fear of heights which had him even more keyed up. Add his nervousness for the interview and he felt like a wreck inside.

The doors opened with a ding, bringing Naruto out of his musings and he quickly exited the elevator. He walked over to the first door on the left that clearly read Mr. Hoshigaki on a shiny gold plate. Naruto knocked politely, and entered when a voice called out. Letting the door close behind him, he finally looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Hey it's goldilocks" the man stated calmly, with a devilish grin.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched excessively. "You have got to be kidding me" he whined petulantly. He plonked down in the nearest chair in front of the desk without saying anything else.

"As much as I appreciate the visit goldilocks, I believe your apology can wait until after work hours. You see I'm a busy man" teased the blue haired man, smirking at the blonde's frazzled state. After a few moments of enjoying the blonde's visible fight not to throttle him, he cut to the chase. "I'm assuming you're here for the interview" he stated, then added "...and not to look at my handsome face" unable to resist the jibe.

Naruto scowled. "Don't call me goldilocks, baka. I'm a man and who would want to look at your ugly mug?" Naruto replied moodily, pouting and blushing.

Kisame cackled gleefully and Naruto resisted the shiver it inspired, he would win at least that much. "I like you. What's your name goldilocks?" he asked, ignoring Naruto's demand to quit calling him that.

Naruto sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm here for an interview" he answered tiredly.

"Are you now" Kisame stated casually, leaning back in his chair, clasping his hands together, and resting his chin on them.

The pose, which seemed relaxing to Kisame sent blaring red flags up in Naruto's mind, blaring red flags that yelled yakuza.

Naruto said nothing, watching the man across from him once again stare at him. His eyebrow twitched at the treatment and he was left to wonder what was with this guy and staring.

Kisame smirked at Naruto, not missing the visible signs of annoyance on his pretty face. "Here at Akatsuki Industries the setup is a little different from most run of the mill businesses. There are two different sections and each are run by a V.P. The first is the Research Department and the second is the Development Department. I manage the Development department and Konan, the other V.P., manages the Research deptartment. The company is in the middle of a big merger with another company and I'm in need of a personal assistant to help with the overflow of duties handed to me because of the extra work" he explained easily, watching the blonde intently.

Naruto nodded. "What duties would I be required to do?" he asked curiously.

Kisame smirked. "Managing my schedule, running a few errands for me, answering my calls, checking and forwarding my emails, assisting me in meetings, typing up documents for me, and dealing with any of the less important paper work" he answered. "I've gone over your resume and you seem more than qualified for such a simple position. Excellent school records too, graduated top of your class at the Konoha University of Business Management" he added, the compliment making Naruto blush cutely.

Kisame leaned forward in his chair. "So, think you can handle it goldilocks?" he asked a teasing note behind the mostly serious tone.

Naruto frowned and forced himself to ignore both the nick name and the teasing. "It doesn't sound too hard..." he replied, biting his bottom lip in thought. "Where would my work station be and what hours would I hold?" he questioned, blue eyes peering up at Kisame expectantly.

Kisame smirked. The boy was too cute and so much fun to rile up. "In here. I'll have a desk brought in and placed in the far corner, by the door. I would put you outside in the lobby, but everyone will harass you and you won't get much done. Besides, this way I can keep an eye on you" he answered with a wink, holding back a laugh as the petite blonde scowled darkly. "As for hours, I'm here from 8am-5pm, sometimes later. Since the position is as my personal assistant, you would also be expected to hold these hours. I think the exception is if it runs later than 5pm, in those rare cases that I do need you to stay I will make sure you are paid over-time" he explained, studying the thoughtful blonde.

Unable to resist and wanting to fill the silence he added, "Unless you'd like to stay late and help me with other things" he drawled lowly, suppressing a huge grin at the blonde's scandalized, blushing face. "Aw come on, I don't bite...much" he continued, making sure to broadcast his pointed teeth to his guest.

Naruto's blush darkened at this and he stood up quickly. "BAKA HENTAI!" he shouted, running out of the office.

Kisame cackled loudly, getting up and popping his head out of his office door to see the fuming blonde waiting at the elevator door. "I'll call you goldilocks" he announced, cackling once more as Naruto stepped into the elevator, shooting him the finger over his shoulder.

The doors closed with a ding and Kisame's grin lapsed into a smirk. He couldn't help but think work would be much more interesting in the following months.

- - - -END

Japanese translation  
>BAKA- IdiotStupid  
>TEME- Bastard<br>HEMTAI- Pervert  
>ANO-<p>

A.N: Okay so even though I have neglected my other stories for a while I do plan to update them. I just suddenly got hit with the urge to post something and this is probably one of my newer if not newest ideas I have been working on and I had much more motivation to work on this at the time. This is the first chapter, and I have I believe maybe two more written, maybe more if I dice it differently. I had the urge to keep going, but it's late and I work. So this seemed like a good place to stop. **I have already chosen a pairing but am choosing not to let it known at this point in time. It will be YAOI like I mentioned ****IT WILL NOT BE KISAMEXNARUTO****. Not really my cup of tea I like the sharky but he is not on my hot radar. **So suggestions will do no good. I am sticking to my pairing for this because honestly there is not enough of this pairing and it's a damn shame. Please R&R. I appreciate reviews and feedback. Let me know how you like it so far.

- melissaaax3 


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time...  
><em>_Kisame cackled loudly, getting up and popping his head out of his office door to see the fuming blonde waiting at the elevator door. "I'll call you Goldilocks" he announced, cackling once more as Naruto stepped into the elevator, shooting him the finger over his shoulder._

_The doors closed with a ding and Kisame's grin lapsed into a smirk. He couldn't help but think work would be much more interesting in the following months._

**Chapter Two**

Naruto was called two days later, on Friday evening. So he dressed up in light grey skinny-legged dress pants and a navy blue fleece sweater. Heading over to his closet, he perused his shoe collection. Deciding on a pair of black uggs that Kakashi got him as a joke. Naruto would have been upset at the time, had he realized they were women's shoes. The blonde was esctatic about the gift, finding them to be very comfortable and fashionable on his small feet. It wasn't until Shikamaru off handedly commented on them that Naruto found out they were women's shoes. After a loud and predictable outburst, he eventually calmed down.

Choosing to leave his hair down, Naruto grabbed his cream colored jacket and a navy blue scarf. After making sure he had his essentials, he locked up his apartment and took off for the bus stop.

Climbing up the bus steps, Naruto spotted his new boss, the title doing little to curb his irritation at the frustruating man.

The blunette grinned before patting the seat next to him, the seat which Naruto reluctantly took.

"Looking good Goldilockes" Kisame commented, with a wink.

Naruto scowled. "Aren't you a little to old to be hitting on me?" he snapped back.

Kisame's eye twitched and he scowled, his scowl somehow managing to look ten times more frightening then Naruto's could ever hope to be. "I'm only 27 brat" he replied moodily.

Naruto grinned at having found a sore spot on his aggravating boss. "Wow, really? I thought you were much older" he said innocently, ignoring Kisame's dark glare. "You know, I'm only twenty...so you're still pretty old" he added flippantly, laughing inwardly at the larger man. "Besides, as my boss you really shouldn't hit on me" he scolded, watching Kisame expectantly.

"I'm not old Goldilocks and I'm not really hitting on you. You look too much like a woman to me, it's just fun teasing you" Kisame explained, his sour mood lightening at the blonde's dark look.

Naruto's face had slowly lost then gained color through his explanation, ending at a bright red hue. The blonde seemed to have dark tentacle vibes of anger shadowing his small frame, that somehow managed to look menacing. "I do NOT look like a woman!" he screamed, directing his venomous glare at the blue-hued man.

Not feeling threatened in the slightest, Kisame smirked. "Sure...miss" he taunted, his lip twitching as Naruto bared his small k-9 teeth and pearly whites.

"So help me now, if you don't take that back you won't have to worry about finding someone to take my job. In fact, you won't have to worry about anything at all because you will be dead!" Naruto whispered darkly, eyes just daring the man to continue.

"I would never hit a woman" Kisame commented innocently, making Naruto shake in fury.

Trying to maintain his sanity, Naruto chanted a mantra in his head 'I can not hit my boss...I can not hit my boss'. Taking deep, even breaths he counted to ten. Opening his eyes, he smiled sweetly, a dangerous glint to his eyes. "Calm down, I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack O-ji-san" he stated innocently, chirping the last word in a sing-song voice.

Kisame glared heatedly at the blonde. "Why you little shit-" he muttered. Once again starting an intense glaring match between the two, which Kisame obviously won. Naruto was not happy with this loss, which caused him to start cussing, making Kisame cackle, and starting the whole process again.

Needless to say, by the time they reached their stop, many mothers and the elderly were glaring at them reproachfully.

The two strolled into the building, bypassing Ino. Naruto glaring daggers at his laughing boss' back.

Upon reaching the office, the blonde settled into his new desk, staring intently at the orange lap top rested upon it. He squealed excitedly, looking up at Kisame's laugh.

"I thought you would like that, your black berry is orange", he stated nonchalantly.

"I'm kind of disturbed you noticed that, but I'll ignore it since I am so happy!" replied Naruto happily, enthusiastically examining his new lap top.

"Whatever. This is your appointed work computer, bring it home with you every night and if you have any problems let me know, I'll get Sasori to look at it" Kisame explained, smirking at Naruto who's eyes were wide as he started his new lap top.

Kisame was quick to set Naruto up with his email and password so that the blonde could make note of his emails. He left him with directions to make notes on everything but junk email and gave him his own work email and password that he could use to e-mail Kisame. He breifly showed the blonde how to answer the phone, use call waiting, transfer lines, and transfer calls to Kisame's desk or cell phone. He gave Naruto a black notebook to leave his phone messages in and a red one to record appointments or other notes in. Then he left the blonde and went to start his own work.

Naruto easily completed his tasks, managing to effortlessly answer calls and soothe callers, despite his quick temper.

Naturally, Kisame was impressed by Naruto's people skills and his friendly and professional method of dealing with customers.

It wasn't until Naruto's lunch break, where Kisame had left him alone in the office that things turned strange.

Naruto was peacefully waiting for his ramen-which he forced Kisame to grudgingly get him-he had wanted to go, but the blue haired man had ordered him to stay in the office. The blunette had literally been gone for no more than five minutes, so Naruto was reasonably caught off guard when the office door slammed open. Pausing with his pen half way to his parted pink lips, the blonde's eyes drifted to the commotion.

"Kisameeeee you are coming to get lunch with us, un!" exclaimed the, as of yet unidentified intruder. "Eh! Not here?" the man pointlessly stated, his eyes drifting around the office in confusion before landing on the still-frozen blonde.

Naruto blinked.

The man blinked.

Naruto blinked once more.

The man copied.

This battle of blinks however was interrupted by a second man, who before then, had gone completely unnoticed by Naruto.

"Deidara...I hate to wait and to keep people waiting" the man stated in a deep monotone voice. Stepping further into the spacious office, the man's eyes locked on the blonde spectacle in front of him. "Who are you?" he questioned calmly, an eyebrow raised expectantly, his face an emotionless mask. His question seemed to snap intruder number one-or Deidara as the man called him-out of his trance.

Naruto slowly lowered his abused pen, tilting his head to the side innocently, to better observe his tresspassors. His eyes locked onto the red head. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Kisame-san's new secretary" he answered slowly.

"Whatttttt! Kisame got a secretary and didn't even tell us? That sneak un" the other blonde cried dramatically, waving his hands in the air frantically.

Naruto took this time as a chance to observe these new people. Deidara appeared to be a short (but atleast a few inches taller than him, much to his irritation) and slim blonde with his hair done up in an oddly familliar style (just where had he seen that again?) a high pony tail, long blonde hair reaching just below his shoulders from it's perch with a sweeping bang covering his left eye and hanging down to his neck. The older blonde was dressed stylishly in some fitted white dress slacks, a black dress shirt and a bold violet tie.

Naruto turned his eyes to the room's last opccupant. His eyes meeting reddish-brown colored orbs a sharp contrast to Deidara's icy blue eye. The man was about four inches taller than Deidara so around 6 or 7 inces taller than Naruto. The man was slim with a more muscular build then Deidara, but no where near as broad or built as Kisame. The red head was dressed neatly in black slacks, a blood red colored dress shirt and a slim black tie.

Naruto was broken out of his observations by Deidara who seemed to have a penchant for the dramatic. "When did he hire you and how long have you been working here un?" questioned Deidara quickly.

"I was hired on Friday and I've been here since 8am" Naruto responded calmly, not finding any reason to lie. He idly wondered about the other blonde's weird speech habbits.

"Sasori-danna, Kisame is so mean un!" whined the blonde, startling Naruto, as he turned and unexpectedly glomped the red haired man.

This Sasori's face remained emotionless, he did not outwardly seem to be bothered by the blonde's lack of respect for personal space. "Shut up idiot" he stated monotonously, making Deidara shriek in anger.

Naruto shrugged and went back to his initial ponderings of when the old man would be back with his ramen.

"What was your name again un?" questioned Deidara, now inching towards the distracted blonde.

"Naruto" he answered distractedly, absentmindedly wondering how the blonde already forgot his name but being unable to muster up the effort to care on such an empty stomach.

"Eh? Isn't Naruto a boys name un?" asked Deidara innocently.

Naruto instantly went rigid. His shoulders, arms, and neck locked into position. After a couple of seconds, his head turned slowly to gift Deidara with his most threatening glare. "I'm a boy dammit!" he shouted in outrage.

Deidara's eyes widened at the red hue on soft looking tanned cheeks, the darking of sky blue colored eyes, the pout on cupid bow pink lips, and how the mane of golden blonde hair almost seemed to bristle in fury, like a cat's fur. His cheeks became lightly dusted in pink and to Sasori his thoughts were clear as day, 'kawaii'.

Sasori rolled his eyes, expecting what came next.

"You are so cute! You can be my new Otouto un" Deidara exclaimed, making Naruto pause in confusion and Sasori sigh.

"Nande..." questioned Naruto, not knowing how to take this turn of events.

"Yes you are so cute and we are both blondes. So for now on you are my little brother. You have any problems or need any help you come to Nichan, your aniki will help you out!" Deidara explained with a flourish.

Naruto's eyes widened, before he smiled cautiously. "Well we just met...but if you insist. Does this mean I can call you Dei-nichan?" he asked innocently, as an orphan and only child Naruto wanted to jump at the chance to develop a sibling like relationship with another. Not having many bonds, Naruto was easy to accept the friendships of others, in fact he was what most would consider naive about it.

Deidara blushed once more. "You can call me that un!" he answered, nodding rapidly.

Sasori sighed once more.

Naruto grinned now. "Great, I was worried about getting along with everyone here. I am glad to make a friend my first day" he said, smiling sweetly at the older blonde.

Unable to resist any longer, Deidara glomped him. "That over there is Sasori-danna. He's really grumpy, he is our head computer technician. He has a bunch of lackey's , me being one-I'm danna's asistant un. You can call him Sasori-danna, he only let's me call him danna, but you can too alright" the blonde explained excitedly, hugging Naruto tightly.

Naruto nodded along with the blonde at appropriate times, the two smiling excitedly at eachother.

Sasori took this moment to interrupt. "I don't let you call me anything, you are just too moronic to stop calling me that infurriating name" he intoned in his deadpan voice, with only the slightest tightening of his eyes giving him away to Deidara.

Just as Deidara opened his mouth to reply, Kisame walked through the door.

"Oi Goldilocks, I brought your ramen. How you can eat this junk I will never understan-" he started, only to cut off as he noticed his visitors.

"How dare you call ramen-sama junk!" declared the blonde assistant, dashing over to his boss and grabbing his beloved ramen before anyone could react, then retreating to his desk to praise his lovely god.

Deidara, momentarily awed at the blonde's cute expression-his cheeks puffed indignantly. While Naruto complained about old men with no taste, making Kisame twitch and leer at the blonde.

Sasori sighed once more. "Deidara, you are making me wait" he stated, his voice holding a threatening edge now, making the blonde sigh and walk towards the red head.

"Bye bye Naru-nii. I will see you soon un!" he declared, following after the gloomy red head.

"Ah, bye Dei-nichan" replied the blonde, chopsticks paused halfway enroute to his mouth.

Kisame scratched the back of his head, wondering what just happened. Shrugging he shut his office door, carrying his stir fry to his desk so he could enjoy his lunch.

- - -END

Japanese Translations  
>Oji-san: A respectable way to say old man or refer to an elderly male<br>Otouto: Little Brother  
>Un: Not sure but in English dubbed Deidara says yeah instead, I like un better.<br>Nichan/ni: Brother  
>Aniki: Older Brother<br>Nande: What  
>-sama: A suffix ending meaning respect for those of high position. In the anime this is used for the hokage.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N: Figured **_**I'd go on an updating spree today. So here it goes.**

_Last time..._

_"Oi Goldilocks, I brought your ramen. How you can eat this junk I will never understand-" he started only to cut off as he noticed his visitors. _

_"How dare you call ramen-sama junk!" declared the blonde assistant, dashing over to his boss and grabbing his beloved ramen before anyone could react, then retreating to his desk to praise his lovely god. _

_Deidara, momentarily awed at the blonde's cute expression-his cheeks puffed indignantly. While Naruto complained about old men with no taste, making Kisame twitch and leer at the blonde. _

_Sasori sighed once more. "Deidara, you are making me wait" he stated, his voice holding a threatening edge now, making the blonde sigh and walk towards the red head. _

_"Bye bye Naru-nii. I will see you soon un!" he declared, following after the gloomy red head. _

_"Ah, bye Dei-nichan" replied the blonde, chopsticks paused halfway enroute to his mouth. _

_Kisame scratched the back of his head, wondering what just happened. Shrugging he shut his office door, carrying his stir fry to his desk so he could enjoy his lunch._

The Joys of Public Transportation: Chapter 3

The two settled down to eat their lunches together. Kisame at his desk and Naruto at his. The silence was filled with the slurping of ramen and the click of Kisame's chopsticks.

"So I see you met Sasori and Deidara" Kisame stated, looking up from his meal.

Naruto nodded happily. "Hai Dei-niichan is really friendly. I think we'll be good friends. Sasori-san seems very interesting too. So he's in charge of maintaining all the computers for the department?"he asked curiously.

Kisame grinned. "Sasori maintains all the computers in the company, for the development department and the research department. Whenever there are computer maintenance issues he's the one to fix it, if it's a little problem though he has many underlings who can do it. He has a full team of computer technicians plus his secretary/assistant Deidara. He has a pretty cozy office in the Development department" he explained.

Naruto frowned. "Wouldn't it make more sense for his office to be in the Research department if he is in charge of fixing computers?" the blonde questioned, looking to Kisame.

Kisame chuckled. "It was originally, but he kept getting bothered about little issues his techs could deal with so he moved himself to this department and only goes there when he's really needed" he answered, smiling to himself at the memory.

After lunch the two got back to work. Between answering calls Naruto was able to get through all of the voicemail messages and take messages for the call he answered. He managed to get halfway through the emails but it seemed his boss had let them pile up. Stupid bastard he thought, unable to hide his eyebrow twitch. Not only that but it seemed a lot f them were what Kisame deemed 'unimportant' so they were mostly things Naruto had to deal with himself. Sighing at a particular stupid email about two office workers having a feud-seriously who sends an email to their V.P. about whose cubical is bigger-when he was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello, Akatsuki Development Department, Naruto speaking" he answered in a chipper voice.

There was silence on the other end and his eyebrow twitched once more.

"Hello? I'm 's assistant is here anything I can help you with?" he added, hoping it wasn't a crank call.

He heard the person on the other line let out a breath. "Sorry, my apologies I was unaware that Kisame hired a secretary. May I please speak with him?" the caller asked, Naruto shivered, the deep husky tone bringing a light blush to his face.

Kisame glanced up, doing his routine check on his new secretary, which was really just his excuse to annoy the petite blonde. Looking up he was met with the little secretary on the phone a blush on his cheeks. Raising an eyebrow, Kisame decided to sate his curiosity. "Hey Naruto, who is it?" he asked, waiting for the startled blonde to answer.

"Umm, ano may I please ask who is calling?" the blonde questioned cutely.

"Ah. Tell him Pein wishes to speak with him" the other replied and Naruto's blush darkened. Pein he mouthed silently.

"H-hai" he answered. Turning to Kisame, he covered the mouth piece of the phone with his hand. "A Mr. Pein is on line one-" he stated, getting cut off by Kisame.

The blue haired devil's eyes widened. "Transfer him immediately please" he ordered.

Naruto did as told, silently wondering who Pein was.

Kisame picked up the phone and at his look Naruto went back to his work wondering what the two were discussing.

The call didn't last long. After he hung up the phone Kisame turned to Naruto "When Pein-sama calls make sure to transfer him immediately alright." he ordered, turning back to his lap top.

Naruto nodded. "Hai" he answered, once more delving into his work.

There weren't any more mishaps for the day and when the clock struck five the two packed up and made their way to the bus station. Naruto was beyond tired and couldn't wait to get home, shower, and go to bed.

The two sat next to each other silently as the bus made its trek home.

Kisame was disturbed from his musings when he felt a light weight on his shoulder. Looking over he spotted a familiar blonde mane. Leaning forward to get a better look without disturbing his secretary, he smirked.

The blonde had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His creamy tan face looking so innocent in sleep. Lids closed to shelter his animated eyes; he appeared almost unearthly long pale eyelashes curled and pink lips relaxed in slumber.

Grinning ferally, he took out his phone, moving very slowly as to not jostle the sleeping beauty. Waiting for a good angle, the deed was done with a quiet click and a flash of light. His grin widened as he examined the picture and he wanted to laugh at the ruckus the younger male would make if he knew what his boss had just done.

Kisame's grin widened even more as he made the picture his new screensaver. He looked up when the bus stopped once more and noticed it was the stop before Naruto's. Sighing quietly, he put his phone away and leaned over to wake the blonde. "Hey brat, wake up you're going to miss your stop" he groused, pushing the blonde's shoulder to rouse him.

Naruto groaned, "Sleep'n leamme lone" he mumbled back, snuggling his face deeper into Kisame's shoulder.

The older man's eyebrow twitched before he grinned evilly. "Okay then sleeping beauty. I'll just carry you to my place since I don't know where you live" he stated nonchalantly.

The blonde jumped up like he was burned, causing Kisame to deadpan. "Like hell!" snarled the irate blonde.

Kisame smirked. "Oh ho, you don't like that idea? You sure looked comfortable sleeping on my shoulder, I think you'd like sleeping in my bed more" he teased, grinning slyly at the embarrassed blonde.

"I did no such thing and I'd rather sleep outside!" snapped Naruto, glaring at his boss.

Kisame chuckled. They were turning on to Naruto's street now, the timing was perfect. "Oh you didn't, eh? I guess this picture is of someone else then" he droned, clicking the button on his iphone to make his screen saver show.

The bus slowed to a stop and Naruto let out a shrill scream.

Kisame guffawed loudly at his secretary's comical expression.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and anger. "You blue-haired bastard!" he yelled, shaking his fist at the laughing man.

Kisame gasped for breath. "You're going to miss your stop" he said, the random laugh slipping through.

Naruto eeped, yelling for the bus driver to wait s he vacated his seat and sprinted for the door. "This isn't over! You better delete that bastard" he yelled, retreating quickly.

Kisame chuckled as the doors of the bus closed. He watched the blonde sulkily start down the street and let a smile take over his face. That blondie was just too much fun to tease. His phone began to ring and he answered it with a quick, "Yo".

"Hmm. What's this? Izanagi at 8, everyone will be there? Alright, see you then" he replied, hanging up.

- - - - - - - -page break

Kisame made his way to the bar/restaurant it was a place that the Akatsuki frequented. Very classy, they often used it for meetings with important clients as well. Izanagi was owned by a good friend of Leader-sama's, Uchiha Fugaku. Co-owner of Uchiha Industries which also happened to be the company that Akatsuki was in the middle or a merger with. As the story goes, Uchiha Madara built Uchiha Industries from the ground up and gave half of it to his son Fugaku. Fugaku was good friends with Leader-sama's parents and when they died he took him and his sister Konan in. Leader-sama and Itachi, Fugaku's son of the same age became very good friends. Together Pein, Itachi and Konan started Akatsuki.

Walking in to the restaurant, he was immediately led to their private rooms. Settling in the booth he was pleased to see that almost everyone was there, except Deidara which made him roll his eyes.

His eyes slowly wandered over to the raven haired male across from him. In the most casual way possible he let his eyes traverse the gorgeous man. Damn he knew he had it bad but Uchiha Itachi is a god. From his shiny raven tresses to his ridiculously expensive Gucci dress shoes. Meeting Itachi's red contact laden eyes, he smirked.

Finally Deidara burst into the room, much to Sasori's increasing annoyance. Luckily enough Pein saved him from Sasori's wrath and they all settled down to order. After their meals they began to converse about work, Itachi sharing how Uchiha Industries were prepared for the merger and the different employees of Akatsuki industries sharing their thoughts about the merger. When it was his turn Kisame left it with "I can't wait for this merger to be done my work load has tripled".

He was rewarded with the tightening of Itachi's eyes at the remark and inwardly smirked at receiving such a momentous reaction from the stoic Uchiha.

Deidara chose this time to shoot shit to hell. "Kisame how rude un. You have Naru-nii to help you, stop complaining!" he stated, complete with the usual dramatic flairs.

Sasori ignored his boyfriend's behavior, instead choosing to sip at his drink disinterestedly.

Konan raised an eyebrow, "Naru-nii?" she questioned the blonde.

"Haiiii!" he chirped excitedly. "Kisame's new secretary, he is such a cutie!" he added, squealing in a girlish way.

Kisame, who had returned to watching Itachi, was immediately aware of the twitch in his jaw at Deidara's explanation.

Deciding to save his obsession from the blonde's shrill voice, he opened his mouth to speak when someone else spoke.

"Would this be...Naruto perhaps?" spoke Pein, in his usual calm and commanding way, surprising everyone. He rarely, if ever got involved in such trivial matters.

Kisame was once again interrupted by Deidara. "Yup that's him! I met him with Sasori-danna today, we went to get Kisame for lunch but the only one in the room was Naru-chan at his desk" he explained dutifully, smiling at his boyfriend. He then gave Kisame a glare "How can you have Naru-nii all to yourself in a corner in your office!" he exclaimed, glaring at the blue haired male.

Kisame's brow twitched. "Tsk. It's because I know idiots like you will bug him so he can't complete his work" replied Kisame, shooting the blonde a scowl.

"Kisame I was unaware that you hired a secretary" stated Itachii in his usual monotone voice.

Kisame's heartbeat picked up and he wondered just what had caused the stoic man to involve himself in the conversation, let alone speak to him. "It was a last minute decision. I didn't really feel the need to inform anyone since you all have your own secretaries. I was so proud of the fact I didn't have one, but looks like I joined the club" he answered, smirking at the Uchiha.

Deidara decided to once more add his input. "You should see him Itachi-kun, Naru-chan is so cute. I think that's the reason that pervert Kisame hired him!" he said, sticking his tongue out at Kisame.  
>Kisame felt the need to strangle the idiot when Itachi's cold gaze fell on him once more, bringing with it the chills of the arctic.<p>

"I've never heard you boast so much about someone's appearance Deidara. Kisame is attracted to this male, this I need to see. Do you perhaps have a picture?" asked Konan, making Kisame scowl at her. He called bullshit, secret yaoi-fan bitch. She was not helping the situation. He did not want Itachi to think he liked someone else he's been obsessed with the Uchiha for 6 years now.

Deidara sighed sadly. "No I don't Danna was complaining about time again so I didn't have the chance to take one" he said regretfully, ignoring the glare he invoked from Sasori. "Ah Kisame do you have a picture of Naru-chan?" he asked hopefully.

Kisame's eyes widened. Shit. Why would the idiot even ask him that? "No! Why would I, you idiot?" he snapped defensively.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. Leaping forward unexpectedly he snatched Kisame's phone from the table.

Kisame's eyes widened once more. Lunging after the slim blonde he growled, "Deidara you idiot give me my phone".

The blonde was caught and he tossed the phone to Itachi, the person nearest him with a yell of "CATCH!"

Itachi predictably caught the flying iphone clicking the top button and lighting up the screen. Red orbs immediately narrowed on the picture of an angelic looking blonde girl sleeping peacefully. Wondering who this was he looked over to see Kisame holding Deidara in a headlock.

Deidara was yelling uncle and shrieking. Sasori stood up and made his way to the two grabbing Deidara's ear, bowing to Kisame, and pulling them back to their seats. "Oww Danna, that hurts!" cried the blonde, whimpering from the death grip on his ear.

Kisame walked over to Itachi, holding his hand out for his phone with a scowl on his face.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, fighting the urge to twitch. Sliding his hand out he made it look like he dropped the phone. As it slid off the table Konan, who was sitting next to him picked it up. She gaped at the picture.

"Kisame, who is this girl did you get a girlfriend and not tell us? I thought you liked guys!" questioned his fellow blue haired Akatsuki member.

Deidara gasped "No way!" and jumped out of Sasori's hold, snatching the phone. "IYEEEEE this is Naru-chan!" he squealed, giving Kisame a dirty look.

Itachi awarded the blue haired male a cold look and Sasori glared at his meddlesome boyfriend.

Pein, who happened to be next to Deidara looked over and froze at the sight of the picture. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed the phone from a surprised blonde's hands. Bringing it closer for his inspection, he let his eyes trail over the beautiful specimen in front of him. Taking in the long blonde hair, peachy skin tone, long curled lashed brushing against cheeks lightly dusted with pink. This is an angel, he thought.

By now everyone was staring at the unexpected behavior.

Konan's eyes widened before she grinned. "So Kisame how come you have this picture, I'm going to assume Deidara is exaggerating things again?" she asked nonchalantly, shooting the mentioned blonde a look at his outraged "HEY!"

Kisame sighed. "Finally a voice of reason, yeah the idiot is over doing things again. Naruto just happens to be someone I like to piss off. From the moment I met him I've just liked to get on his nerves" he recalled fondly, letting a smirk develop on his face. He let out a chuckle at the memory of his first meeting on the bus with the blonde haired hothead.

"How did you meet him, if you don't mind me asking" she asked, glancing at her brother from the corner of her eye, he still had the phone in his hand but his attention seemed to be on Kisame.

"I met him on the bus to work. I was staring at him and I could tell he was irritated. He's just one of those people where you know what they're thinking by their expression. It was refreshing" he stated, giving Itachi an unreadable look. "So we got into this heated staring contest, which I won" he boasted. "Then he fled off the boss, lucky for me it was my stop too. I thought he was a woman and called out for him as such" he added, he chuckled then. "He bristled right up like a little hellion. He tried to escape but it turned out he was on his way to an interview with me" he stated, smirking. "My first and last interview, I hired him immediately. He was highly recommended by the Research department's Shikamaru Nara" he explained, looking over at Konan on the last part.

"Shikamaru-kun recommended him?" she questioned.

"Yeah I asked Naruto about it, apparently they went to middle school together and have been friends since" he replied.

"So how did you end up with Naru-nii's photo?" questioned Deidara, sulking over the situation.

Kisame's grin turned feral."He fell asleep on me on the bus so I took a picture. When I tried to wake him the brat wouldn't wake up so I told him I'd carry him to my apartment. I said since you like my shoulder so much you should like my bed more" he explained, cracking up at the memory. He was oblivious to the two frightening glares thrown at him by Itachi and Pein. Once he calmed down more he added, "Shot right up like someone yelled fire. He didn't believe he fell asleep on me so when I showed him the picture he screamed like a girl. He had to get off for his stop but he was threatening me to delete it the whole time" he recalled fondly.

Konan smiled."He sounds like an interesting character" she replied politely, sneaking a thoughtful glance at her brother.

Kisame smirked."That's exactly what I thought, he sure makes work interesting" he replied. Kisame finally noticed Pein still had his cell phone he walked over to him and held his hand out. The phone was placed securely in his hand, thanking the orange haired male he went back to his seat.

The group conversed a little longer about trivial things before splitting up to head home.

An orange haired man lay in bed that night unable to sleep his hand reaching for his cell phone. Unlocking it he let his eyes trace a familiar path once more along his angel. "Naruto" he whispered, closing his purple ringed eyes in sleep.

- - - - - - - - -end

**A.N: So the pairing is out. Yes it will be PeinxNaru and there will be KisaxIta (last minute addition). I really like this couple. I don't know why it isn't more popular. To me this is as good as KyuuxNaru. I mean older slightly dangerous/godly ginger male lol. Pein is actually very good looking real Nagato not so much he looks like an anorexic but when you see him before Yahiko died he is still good looking. Anyways if you don't like the pairing that's fine but I at least hope you're curious enough to want to find out what happens next. R&R much love. - - melissaaax3**


End file.
